Savage Speeders
Savage Speeders, proven to be the greatest MarbleLympics team ever due to winning MarbleLympics 2016, are a blend of red, white, and yellow and were introduced in MarbleLympics 2016 and won the season, overcoming the other 15 teams and were represented by Speed, Rapidity, Swiftness, and Velocity. The Savage Speeders did not take part in the 2017 Qualifiers due to their high placement in the 2016 season, but they can be seen along with the other high ranking teams watching over the qualification rounds. They placed 2nd in the MarbleLympics 2017 in fact. The Savage Speeders currently have the most MarbleLympics and have the most medals overall. Speedy,Rapidly,Swifty,Whizzy MarbleLympics 2016 The Savage Speeders started the MarbleLympics 2016 season off fairly inauspiciously, grabbing a respectable but still modest 5th place in the first event, Balancing, but this was only the beginning. The Savage Speeders 'sped' past all the competition in the Relay Race, picking up their first gold medal of the games. After only accumulating 2 total points throughout the next 3 events, the Savage Speeders were starting to be overlooked. At least that was the case until Velocity won the team another gold medal in the Aquatic Race. Then again in the 10 Meter Sprint with Rapidity. At this point, the Savage Speeders had really made a name for themselves, but they wouldn't be picking up any more points until the final event of the 2016 season, Hurdles. Every single team was on edge during the Hurdles event, but none were more nervous than the leading 4 teams, Mellow Yellow, Thunderbolts, Team Momo, and the Savage Speeders. When the gate lifted, all 4 marbles started rolling as fast as they possibly could, but it seemed as though Yellup from Mellow Yellow had won. However, the slow-motion cameras revealed that it was actually the Savage Speeders who had won, their own marble, Speed, had won the final gold of the MarbleLympics, and in turn had won their team the entire MarbleLympics season. 2016 MARBLELYMPICS HURDLES GRAND FINAL STANDINGS The final race of the hurdles event holds two records: ・Closest grand final race in Marblelympics history (0.01 seconds) ・Closest finish amongst three marbles in Marblelympics history (0.03 seconds) Savage Speeders finished the season first with a breathtaking 4 gold medals and 44 points. MarbleLympics 2017 Since the Savage Speeders had won the previous MarbleLympics season, they guaranteed themselves a spot in the 2017 season and did not have to participate in the grueling qualifier, but they still went to the qualifiers to cheer on their fellow marbles and greet the new coming teams. After their victory in the 2016 season, the Savage Speeders had been the center of many insults, angry fans accusing them of doping or using steroids, so coming into the 2017 season they tried to keep a low profile, and they succeeded, only accumulating 27 points throughout the course of the first 3 events, and sitting in 10th place in the standings. Once they came back to the track, however, things changed. Savage Speeders picked up a silver medal in both the 5 Meter Sprint and Hurdles events, rocketing them up to a 9 point lead in the overall standings. Then again they began to feel the heat. The insults and accusations came once again, but they ignored it, grabbing a gold medal in the Relay Race event, stretching their lead by upwards of 20 points. Savage Speeders hovered around a 20 point lead for both the Block Pushing and High Jump events. The teams then went back outside for the Steeplechase, and the Savage Speeders crushed it. They watched their competitors both fail and succeed until it was their turn to go. Speedy and Whizzy took the lead, but, Swifty and Rapidly were having trouble keeping up, then they accomplished something incredible. Since only 3 of the 4 marbles count for the score, Rapidly bounced on top of Swifty, causing him to ricochet forward and catch up Speedy and Whizzy, earning the team a gold medal. Between both the Archery and Underwater Race the Savage Speeders would only gain 7 points, and O'rangers would nearly catch them, with only a 10 point difference, the Savage Speeders finally had some competition, right before the finale. Savage Speeders went to the Sand Race with low expectations, they wanted to win, but they knew that they couldn't roll as well in the sand, they were out of their element. Unfortunately for them, they were right, they couldn't make it to the finals. O'rangers, on the other hand, gained a silver medal, giving them more than enough points to take the championship. For the first time since the fourth event, Savage Speeders were knocked out from first place. The Speeders ended the 2017 Season in second place with 150 points. MarbleLympics 2018 Team Members' Individual Scores MarbleLympics Records Notes: * - Record was set in the semi-final round of the event Medal History MarbleLympics 2016 MarbleLympics 2017 MarbleLympics 2018 __FORCETOC__ Category:MarbleLympics 2018 Category:Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2018 Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2016 Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2017 Teams